


Wild Night

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Trowing a party in the middle of the night might sound like a good idea…until the cops show up.





	Wild Night

Trowing a party in the middle of the night might sound like a good idea…until the cops show up.

Sam and I decided to have a party with all of our friends. Our friends show up with cartons of beer and some take away food. I decided to put on some music, so I connect my aux cord and blast the music. Our friends gather in the living room and start dancing along to the music.

A while later, I hear a knock on the door. I turn down the music and walk over to the door, looking out of the window. I see two police officers standing outside. I call to Sam and he comes to the door before I open it.  
“Hello Officers, may I help you?”  
“We have received reports about loud music at this address. May we come inside?”  
“No, you may not. Not unless you have a warrant.”  
“Ma’am, then we need you to come with us.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m not going anywhere. I have guests.”  
“Please step outside.”  
I sigh before looking at Sam. We both do as we were told, and step outside. I close the door behind me.  
“We need you to come to the station with us.”  
“Like I said, I am not going anywhere.”  
The police officers look at me and they must have sensed that I was slightly drunk because one of the officers led me away from Sam. We walk to the police car and the officer puts handcuffs on me.  
“What are you doing? Get these things off me!”  
The police officer didn’t say anything, he opened the door and I got into the car. Sam was soon put in the car beside me.

We found ourselves in a jail cell, after we had called Dean to bail us out. As soon as he walked over to our cell, he found us giggling like school girls.  
“I never thought I’d see the day…Clary and Sam, actually doing something other than sitting in the library. Should I bail you out or leave you two to spend the night in jail, giggling like school girls?”  
“Oh shut up, Dean. You’re just pissed that you didn’t get invited.”  
Dean smirked and looked at me.  
“Damn right, I am.”  
Dean looks at the both of us before shaking his head.  
“Alright, I forgive you. I’ll bail you guys out.”  
Dean walks away, returning a few moments later with a police officer at his side. Once the officer unlocks the cell door, Sam and I exit the cell and walk to the front desk to collect our belongings. Dean signs the forms needed for us to be bailed out before we all walk to the car.  
“So, wild night out then?”  
Sam and I roll our eyes before looking at him.  
“Shut up!”  
Dean smiles before we all get in the car and driving back to the house.

The End


End file.
